Playtoy
by Ugly Brown Dog
Summary: Silverwind is taken by BloodClan to supply males with kits and pleasure to their manhood! How will she escape? Very smutty and full of wonderful cat sex!


BloodClan:

Leader: Smoke

Deputy: Mutt

Warriors: Trash, Garbage, Allyway, Bones, Dumpster, Filth, Scrap, Leftover, Dog, Sewage, Slime, Roadkill, Graffiti, Oil, Gasoline, Waste.

**Playtoy**

A group of crazy, sex-craved BloodClan toms have stolen two ThunderClan she-cats...

SMUTTY!! Contains very graphic kitty-sex. AND RAPE!! This chapter has very little sex compared to the next ones!!

Silverwind finished off her evening meal and sighed, licking her lips. It had been a very good day in ThunderClan, she and her good friend Skyspirit had driven a fox off the territory, and all the Clans were surprisingly well-fed, even for leaf-bare.

Skyspirit padded over to her, yawning. "Ready for bed?" He asked, blue eyes twinkling.

"Yep," Silverwind replied, curling her tail over her back, "Always time for a nice nights sleep."

They continued yawning as they headed into the warrior's den. A pretty litle she-cat, Fawnfoot, passed them, flicking her tial on Skyspirit's nose. He was a handsome tom, known to be liked by many.

Silverwind curled up in her place with a smile, placing her tail-tip over her nose. Skyspirit smiled, across the den. "Goodnight, Silverwind," He whispered, smiling.

Returning the goodnight, Silverwind closed her eyes. A moment later, she had fallen asleep.

--

Silverwind jerked, eyes flying open. What had awakened her? She looked around, expecting to see someone. Instead, all there was was darkness and the sleeping forms of her Clanmates.

"Skyspirit?" She called to her best friend. He was a light sleeper, and easily awakened.

"Huh?" He asked, raising his head.

"Quiet, you two!" Hissed a voice. Silverwind froze, heart pounding, eyes desperately prodding the darkness.

"What do you want?" Skyspirit growled.

Out of the darkness, two dark forms loomed, framed by the star and moonlight. Yellow eyes glinted.

"Who are you?" Silverwind growled.

The two toms moved into the light. One was a very small tom, the size of an apprentice, with pitch, shiny black fur and amber eyes. The other was a larger, dark brown and black patchy tom.

"We're here for you two," The big tom leered at her. "My name is Dumpster, and this is Scrap."

The little tom giggled, slinking around Dumpster.

"What do you want with us?" Skyspirit snapped.

"We're from BloodClan," Dumpster sneered, "And our leader, Smoke, has decided that we arn't whole until we have a she-cat."

Silverwind glanced at Skyspirit. The tales of BloodClan were well-known by the elders; they were the Clan that ruled the Twolegplace, deadly cats with no respect, care, and that relished blood.

"Why do you need a she-cat?" Skyspirit growled, moving over to Silverwind protectively.

"Because all the she-cats in our Clan are dead," Scrap cackled.

Dumpster silenced him with a flick of his tail. "We need pleasure."

"Then go get a she-cat! But get out of here!" Skyspirit yelled quietly.

"We've found a vat of she-cats right here," Dumpster hissed, 'We arn't going anywhere." Suddenly, he lunged, grabbing Silverwing and pinning her underneath his huge body, Terrified, Silverwind began to thrash and squirm.

"Let her go!" Skyspirit yelled.

"Never," Dumpster hissed, "She's going to be our playtoy." Silverwind shuddered as his nose flicked aside her tail and he sniffed her pussy gently. "You're a virgin," He sneered, "Warm, tight, fresh pussies for all. I can't wait." He chuckled darkly. Silverwind whimpered.

"You're coming with us," He added to Skyspirit, "There's somebody waiting for you. Our other playtoy. But she's alll worn out now. Her pussy is too stretched. But your cock doesn't deserve the pleasure of a tight pussy." He chuckled again, more darkly.

"Come on," Dumpster hissed to Scrap. He hit Silverwind's face hard, and she fell into unconsciousness.

--

Silverwind opened her eyes, shuddering at the darkness. She felt cold, moist ground beneath her. Where was she?

There was a little moonlight trickling in from in front of her. She realized she was in a little cave, with bars for the side and front walls. There was a long row of cages stretching on either side of her. In the next cage, she saw a blue-gray form slumbering quietly, curled up in teh corner.

Then she remembered! BloodClan had come and made her unconscious! They must have stolen her from ThunderClan and dragged her here. Was this BloodClan's terriftory?

"Skyspirit!" She hissed. His pelt was pale blue gray, with darker gray stripes, while Silverwind was silver on top, with a stripe of dark gray, and the rest of her body was white. She had pale blue eyes while Skyspirit had sky blue ones.

He opened his eyes and looked wildy about. "WHERE ARE WE??" He yowled, sounding terrifed.

"Shh," She whispered, "Remember, BloodClan stole us! We're in their territory."

"And trapped," He added gravelly, "Silverwind, we've got to get out of here! They're going to make you mate with them!"

"Oh no!" Silverwind hissed in reply, "I don't want to mate yet!! I'm BARELY a warrior! Just...eight moons."

"I know. Let's come up with a plan."

At that moment, a tom appeared at the front of their cages. he sneered at their frightened faces. "You've both been summoned by our leader, Smoke, for mating." He unlocked their cage doors and wrenched them out, dragging them helplessly out of their cages and across the dirty ground. They stopped at a long, well lit allyway with a fairly clean ground. A huge circle of tom cats waited there, around a pool of light cast by a streetlight. In the middle of the light pool, there was a cat, but Silverwind couldn't tell who.

A small, smoky-gray tom greeted them with a sneer, "Good evening, losers," he sneered at the two Clan cats, 'My name is Smoke, I am the leader of BloodClan. You are here to mate."

"We arn't doing anything," Skyspirit snarled, but was instantly silenced.

"You first, then," Smoke chuckled at him. The circle of cats parted, and Silverwind could clearly see the cat lying on her side in the center.

It was a young she-cat, and a kittypet becuase of her collar. Her belly was HUGE! Taller then two cats standing on top of each other and three taillengths long. She would obviously not be able to stand up. She looekd, very, VERY pregnant. Her tail curled away, revealing her pussy for all eyes. The opening was huge! Probably a mouse length in diameter! A little river of white wetness ran out of it, staining the ground.

"This is our other fucktoy," Smoke growled, "It's a Kittypet named Fluffy. We're already all had a turn fucking her, so her pussy is so stretched out she isn't any fun anymore. Plus she's so pregnant it's disgusting. You," He said to Skyspirit, "Are going to get that huge pussy all to your scrawny little cock. You're goign to fuck her."

"No," He whispered.

"Yes!" Smoke snarled, "NOW, or I will Kill you!"

Skyspirit whimpered as he was led into the pool of light. He looekd down at Fluffy. She stirred a little bit, barely seeing him. "Help me..." She breathed, eyes filmy.

Skyspirit looke at her huge pussy. Large as the hole was, it WAS appealing. He felt his cock get harder and the pink tip slipped out, turning cold in the cold air. He sighed. He'd never be able to rebel if he was aroused this easily.

Fluffy stirred again, making her pussy squealch. Skyspirit couldn't control himself. With a roar of excitement, he raced over to her, flipping her onto her belly. He clambered up her back, paws pushing down on her huge belly that bulged out on either side. His huge cock poked her body, trying to enter her ass but not getting far. Then it found the huge pussy and slid right in, making him twitch in pleasure. Instinctively, his hips gave a thrust. The cock slid in farthe,r penetrating the huge pussy. Then it slid out. In, out. In, out. He scrabbled at hte ground, trying to push his pelvis farhter and farther into her, wanting more contact. Faster his thrusts went, as his cock got the most pleasure it had ever gotten, for he had never fucked anyone before. "OH!' he moaned out as hte pleasure became greater still, ":OH!!" He went faster, slipping out of control. Any minute now, he was going to cum...

"No," Smoke hissed, pushing Skyspirit off. Still too caught up in his pleasure, he thrust at the air, automatically humping until his glistining, wet penis shot a stream of white cum into the air.

"You don't get the pleasure of cuming inside her," Smoke hissed, "YOu don't deserve it."

"That was good," Smoke went on, "Throw her into the dumpster," He added to his cats, "She can't help us anymore." Eyes shimmering with excitement and malice, he turned to Silverwind. "Now, it is your turn."


End file.
